


be with you

by markbumficfest



Series: Markbum Fic Exchange 2018 [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, bed sharing, brief denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumficfest/pseuds/markbumficfest
Summary: Jaebum and Mark go on an impromptu drive and due to bed sharing, he begins to realize that Mark is no longer a best friend to him.





	be with you

**Author's Note:**

> for microphonechecker
> 
> fanart: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lmrlnu3qdevldop/be%20with%20you.png?dl=0)

He knew that Mark was up to no good when he woke up with the boy sitting on his lap, fully dressed in—

“Are you seriously wearing my shirt right now?”

His best friend giggles and attempts to pinch his cheek. He calmly swats the hand away.

“Let's go for a drive.”

He lets out a groan and tries to push Mark off of him but the older grabs his wrists gently and smiles softly at his scowling face.

Jaebum closes his eyes.

“Okay.”

It's quiet, and he's grateful that Mark doesn't question why he suddenly switches from being grumpy to fond in the space of a few seconds.  
Mark rolls off his lap and in the same smooth motion, pulls him up and out of the bed. He's tired as hell and lets himself savour the warmth of Mark's back, because plastering himself to his friend’s smaller frame truly worked wonders for him.

In an awkward waddle, they both make it to the bathroom, Mark seating himself on the edge of the bathtub and Jaebum brushing his teeth with closed eyes.

“So where is it that you want to go exactly?”

He mumbles and Mark makes a disinterested noise.

“Spit before you open your mouth Bummie. Also it doesn't matter? I didn't have any place in mind, I just wanted to be with you for a bit…”

Mark trails off and Jaebum is mildly annoyed at how his heart skips a beat.

It's true though, they haven't had time alone, especially with Jaebum moving out and the rest of the boys spending time with either one of them constantly. Also majoring in different fields meant that they barely saw each other on campus and to be honest, he missed his morning coffee run with Mark. He would never admit it to the rest of his friends but he wanted Mark to be with him in a way that was alarming him lately.

He rinses his mouth and face and quirks an eyebrow at Mark who still hasn't moved from his spot in the the bathroom.

“Are you going to stay here while I shower?”

“Yeah.”

He turns around at how soft spoken his friend has suddenly become and moves over to crouch down in front of him, eyes searching Mark's face in concern.

“Mark?”

He gently brings his hand up to delicately stroke the prominent cheekbone on his face. Mark closes his eyes at the touch.

Suddenly, Mark's doe eyes meet his own and Jaebum has to steady his breathing.

“I miss you.”

Jaebum swallows hard and finds it slightly amusing that they're both trying to hold back tears.

“Me too.”

His voice has gone husky in an effort to not let a tear fall and doesn't know when he suddenly became this emotional.

Mark lets out a tiny laugh and draws Jaebum in for a hug that would have been comforting but his knees knock against the bathtub and he can barely hug Mark back without falling over.

He carefully pulls away from the other and makes a displeased noise when he sees that Mark used his shirt to wipe his nose with.

“Stop complaining, it's going in the laundry pile.”

He opens his mouth to protest but Mark rolls his eyes and gets up.

“I'll do your laundry you big idiot.”

Jaebum beams at him and in return, Mark splashes water at him.

He messes around with the water for a bit until he gets the temperature right and strips down to step into the shower. He can vaguely hear Mark downstairs moving around and feels at ease with how domestic they've become. It comes with time, he thinks. He certainly isn't like this with his other friends but maybe that's because he doesn't have a big, fat gay crush—

No.

Jaebum shut up, you don't have a crush on your best friend.

He distracts himself by massaging shampoo onto his scalp and makes silly foam shapes out of his hair. He wonders if Ferris Bueller eventually matured and stopped singing ‘Danke Schoen’ in the shower at some point.

He must have spent a while in the shower without out realizing it because he is snaps out whatever little daydream he was in when Mark yells from downstairs, probably waking up the neighbours with the volume.

“Im Jaebum I'm going to turn off your hot water if you don't come down in five!”

He shuts off the water and yells back that he's done, and hurriedly dries himself off, slipping on a clean t-shirt and sweats. He grabs a towel on the way down the stairs for his hair because Mark didn't give him enough time to tend to it.

He's surprised to see that has Mark made breakfast and he closes his eyes, breathing in the smell of ramen and fried kimchi.

“Do you want me to make coffee?”

Mark still has his back turned to Jaebum while he washes the dishes but nods.

He grabs the coffee pot and filters from the counter and dances around Mark to get the coffee.

There was nothing unusual about how close they were but Mark suddenly whips around which startles him and he nearly drops his coffee.

“Mark, what the hell?”

However, he is ignored and stares at his friend in confusion when he doesn't do anything but look shocked.

“You smell like strawberry.”

Mark growls it more than says it and Jaebum is growing more confused by the second.

“Uh? Yeah? It's my new shampoo cause the other one ran out—”

He is cut off by Mark whining and he tilts his head, bewildered.

“Jaebummie you're so cute, stop. Oh my god?!”

He feels his eye twitch but he's not annoyed.

“Huh?”

Mark strides towards him and grabs the coffee out of his hands, slamming it down on the table and takes the towel wrapped around his neck.

“Sit.”

He pushes Jaebum in the direction of one the island stools and he can't do anything but follow Mark's orders, still a bit puzzled.

“You're not going to like, pull a Sweeney Todd on me, right?”

He receives a light slap on the head from Mark who spins him around to face him.

“Shh, I want to dry your hair.”

And Jaebum let's him.

Mark stands in between his legs and gently pats his hair with the towel, making sure to not pull at the strands. Up close, Jaebum can see Mark's fine mustache growing and he doesn't realize that he's already lifted his hand to touch it.

“What are you doing Jaebummie?”

Mark sounds like he's trying not to laugh and Jaebum looks up at his friend in horror, hand hovering awkwardly above Mark's lip.

“Uh-”

He lets his hand fall.

Mark giggles softly and Jaebum decides to close his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Mark's fingers now combing through his semi dry hair. After a few moments, he notices that their breathing is in sync with one another and he bites back a grin. He's on the verge of falling asleep when Mark taps the tip of his nose. He looks at Mark who sluggishly blinks back at him and it's the cutest thing he's ever had the opportunity to witness.

He feels brave today.

His heart, threatening to explode tries to stop him from what he does next but his body proves to be than his panicked blood pumping organ.

He places a kiss on Mark's cheek.

He can feel the heat from Mark's face radiating on his lips, and his own ears burn red but something compelled him to go for it. He allows his lips to linger, just barely touching his friend's cheek.

“Thank you.”

He whispers, so quiet that Mark feels the words more than he hears them.

“You're welcome.”

He stays there for a moment before abruptly pulling away, clearing his throat and looking everywhere but at Mark. From the corner of his eye, he can see Mark frozen on the spot and can't help but blush when the other brings a hand up to his own cheek, touching the area where Jaebum had just kissed him as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

This isn't how friends act, he thinks.

“So, you wanted to drive?!”

Jaebum yells more than asks the question but it snaps Mark out of his trance and his best friend whips his head to look at him.

“What—oh yeah, yes.”

When Mark is anxious, he switches to English without realizing and Jaebum fights the urge to panic.

They shuffle around each other and avoid any eye contact. Jaebum feels a pang of disappointment but brushes it off because no, he doesn't have a crush (see: isn't falling in love with Mark) on Mark, that's just not happening. He supposes he should cue his nervous laughter but nothing is coming out of his mouth. He sits back down and closes his eyes, steadying his breathing as he listens to Mark fussing about his kitchen.

After some time, the space gets quiet and he finds Mark leaning against the counter, staring at him with a sweet smile. He tilts his head and Mark beckons him forwards. He follows and the next thing he knows, he's in Mark's arms, the older pressing his face into his chest.

Jaebum is thoroughly…confused.

Behind closed doors, their friendship was affectionate but never were they this close. Sure, they've shared the same bed, on multiple occasions but nothing like this had ever happened. They were never, intimate.

He doesn't understand why his heart is beating a mile a minute and his throat is dry but Mark is nuzzling his chest and he's so close to his nipple–

“We can drive tomorrow.”

Jaebum jerks, startling Mark who throws him a gentle smile.

“Huh?”

His voice is thick and Mark pulls him over to the couch where he lies down, motioning for him to do the same. It's a tight fit but they've done this before and he's careful to not squash Mark into the couch.

“I've already packed our stuff, right? We don't have to go now, I just want to be with you, okay?”

Jaebum is, dying.

Mark blindly slaps his hand around to find the blanket that's usually on his couch and roughly throws it over the two of them. Once he's satisfied, he wraps an arm around Jaebum's waist and noses his way into his neck.

Jaebum lies stiff watching Mark falling asleep and he wants to do something back, like pet his hair or stroke the back of his neck, anything, but he's literally stuck. Seeing that Mark's eyes are closed shut, he takes the opportunity to memorize his face (like he hasn't done so countless times in the past). He lightly moves Mark's face away from his chest and admires the way his lashes fan prettily, his faint veins covering his eyelids. He has a mole on his face that's usually covered up by bb cream but with no makeup on, it's in full view with his very light stubble and Jaebum doesn't want to be weird but rubbing his face against Mark's right now is literally the strongest urge he's had to suppress in a while.

“Are you staring at me?”

Startled by Mark's voice, he almost rolls off of the couch but Mark's arm holds him in place.

“Huh? Oh uh, no?”

Mark, who still has his eyes closed, lets his mouth curve up in a small smile and Jaebum resists clutching his heart.

“Bummie, sleep.”

He does as he's told.

-

Jaebum is hauling bags into the trunk of their rented car as Mark leans against the passenger door, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Are you just going to stand there and look pretty or are you going to help me?”

His hair is stuck to his forehead and he glares at Mark.

Mark looks smug and Jaebum frowns, annoyed.

“Pretty, huh?”

If Jaebum could morph his face into the image of the dude with question marks around his face, he would.

“What—”

Oh.

Oh.

He hadn't meant to say it but to be fair, Mark was looking beautiful in ripped jeans, checked shirt and his old ‘lovers’ t-shirt. He pointedly avoids Mark's questioning gaze and doesn't want to tackle why he hears a hopeful tone underneath his teasing voice right now.

He slams the trunk shut and shoves Mark into the passenger seat, much to his protesting at how rough he was being pushed. Jaebum ignored him and practically threw himself onto the seat. He threw his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes briefly.

Cool fingertips grazed his eyelids gently.

He smiles.

“Let's go.”

-

Mark hasn't told him where they're headed to and when he asks, Mark tells him to just drive around the city and find resting points.

So he drives.

They've left in the afternoon knowing that the roads aren't so busy then.

It's serene.

There's the glow of the sun setting beautifully and Jaebum thinks that even that could never live up to Mark's beauty. The light softens his friend’s sharp features, and when it hits the bridge of his nose, he becomes hazy.

Thankfully, Jaebum has sunglasses otherwise Mark would have clearly seen him tear up.

He was known for loving the sky with a passion, and often got emotional looking at it, no matter when he saw it. Which is why he was confused right now. Mark had clearly been evoking these feelings in him lately, but he brushes it off as appreciation for his best friend. Not because his cheeks glow, or because his skin looks stunning against the orange turning purple sky, and especially not because of the way he looks at Jaebum in this moment, eyes honeyed by the gentle sun, oh no.

Mark breaks the silence and ultimately distracts Jaebum's inappropriate staring by playing some music.

Jaebum can't recognize the track but it's a calming song, and as the song plays on, he finds himself growing increasingly uncomfortable because the chords are soft and romantic.

He turns it off.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

Mark genuinely looks annoyed and Jaebum grips the steering wheel harder.

“Let's stop for some food yeah?”

He hurriedly finds a 7-Eleven and doesn't wait for Mark to follow him. He needs to clear his head, he cannot continue thinking about his best friend in that way.

He passes through the small aisles quickly, throwing packets of ramen and drinks in the hand basket before making his way to the counter. He's panicky and he manages to startle the boy behind the counter when he accidentally slams down the money, walking out fast, not bothering for his change. It turns out that Mark didn't follow him, but rather, he's been sulking outside, kicking at the ground and mumbling under his breath.

Aware that he's manhandled Mark since they've left for their drive, he carefully pushes Mark towards his seat and shoves the items from the store into the backseat.

“Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on Jaebum?”

He hesitates.

“No?”

“Are you asking me for permission?”

“No.”

Mark sighs and Jaebum feels like shit.

“Just drive, there's a park near here where other people have camped out with their cars, we're going there too.”

He turns to look at Mark, ears red and cheeks burning. With a start, he notices that Mark is gazing back at him with the same intensity he feels. There's no trace of anger on his face, instead, he looks confused, but sated. He lifts his hand, seemingly to touch Jaebum's face but he lets the hand fall to his thigh instead. In contrast to Jaebum's overheated body, Mark's hand is cool and he allows his eyelids to flutter shut at the feeling.

“Wanna talk over some ramen?”

Jaebum's eyes snap open and he lets out an incredulous laugh.

“Really?”

Mark squeezes his thigh and in turn, he swallows audibly.

“Yeah.”

 

Uh, Mark's voice didn't have drop an octave or two while saying that.

Jaebum is going to start sweating soon.

—

Mark's hand remains on his leg and Jaebum is surprised that he hasn't crashed the car yet. He makes it safely to their destination and finds that indeed, there are other groups of people having a massive camp out in their respective cars.

He finds a relatively secluded area and parks. He hears Mark hop out the car but he chooses to remain in his seat for a few seconds.

He hadn't even realized how late it had gotten but his eyes widen in awe when he finds that the sky is now a shade of blue he describes as “shy blue”. It's a beautiful mix of light and dark blue, signaling the stars return. His breath stutters when he notices the moon which was once pale against the blue brighten slowly and he completely forgets how to breathe when he sees Mark standing under the very sky which brought him to tears. And suddenly, nature pales in comparison to his best friend. He's just standing there, heating instant noodles, but he looks ethereal. The moon's about to blush, he thinks.

A cool breeze greets him when he finally decides to step out into the open air and at the smell of ramen, his stomach makes an ugly rumbling noise.

“Hungry?”

Jaebum looks down sheepishly and hears Mark let out a delighted chuckle.

He feels a hand tugging on his sleeve and finds himself being plopped to the ground, Mark following in tow.

He finds this situation oddly cute.

They're sitting crossed legged across from each other, knees touching and Jaebum feels so warm. He watches Mark slurp up noodles after noodle and almost wipes away a bit of the sauce left on the corner of his mouth with his thumb but thinks the better of it. Instead, he hands Mark a tissue, motioning at his mouth and Mark blushes for the first time in what feels like years to him. He hastily grabs the tissue from him and Jaebum's heart does a tiny somersault.

“So, want to to talk about today's wild mood swings Bummie?”

Jaebum finishes the last of the broth, tilting his head back as he swallows every last drop, missing the way Mark eyes his adam’s apple.

“I was just having a moment, stress you know?”

Mark makes a sympathetic noise and pinches his cheek lightly.

“Why didn't you tell me? I could have slept over.”

Jaebum doesn't say anything because Mark sleeping over (in his bed) is literally his whole problem at the moment.

“I didn't want to worry you.”

It comes from a genuine place. He hates giving the older any kind of issue and he knows that Mark hates it when he's upset. Unfortunately, it can't be helped that he's apparently become attracted to his best friend. What an awful cliché.

Mark sits up on his knees, and he's a little taller than Jaebum in this position, making him feel absurdly happy.

Brown eyes scan his face and he knows he's looking up at Mark with wide eyes but his body works before his brain. He can't help but show how much he likes his friend, to the point where he feels like he's starting to give up.

He's being pulled into a sweet embrace and he suddenly wishes that Mark was really taller than him. He wants to make himself small enough so that he crawl into Mark's heart and bury himself comfortably there.

Clarity.

He's in love.

He can no longer deny the fact.

Mark smells clean and wintery, his scent making Jaebum's heart hurt. He twists his fingers into Mark's shirt and long fingers card through his locks, lulling him to sleep. He wants nothing more but to be in Mark's arms for the rest of his life.

However, he does feel sleepy and allows Mark to leave him momentarily to lay down a fluffy blanket and pillows on the grass for them to both lie on. He whines quietly and isn't aware that Mark hears it anyway. He lies down first and involuntarily pulls Mark into his arms, making sure

that the older rests comfortably on him. Mark's face is tucked into his neck and his fingers trace light patterns onto his shirt.

The sky has finally put on its night cloak and the stars look down at him, twinkling and Jaebum has the childish urge to pluck one of them and place it on Mark's forehead.

“I love your mullet.”

“I love you.”

He mentally applauds himself for not kissing Mark after complimenting his hair but when Mark stiffens in his arms, his words catch up to him and he gasps almost comically.

“No I—”

“You don't?”

Mark interrupts him with what he can only describe as a distraught and high pitched yell.

“Uh, no, I mean yes, I um, I do love you?”

Mark sits up violently, knocking his head into his chin and Jaebum doesn't have time to express his pain because Mark pounces on him, excited and in disbelief.

“You love me back?!”

“Yeah I- wait you love me?!”

They're both yelling at this point but it's not something worth whispering and they're always quiet anyway.

He looks up at Mark's face, sees a love so pure for him and he doesn't know why he ever pushed away his feelings for Mark.

Mark places a gentle kiss on his lips and pulls away just as fast, leaving Jaebum to chase the rosy buds.

“I do love you, I've loved you for so long Jaebum.”

Marks eyes sparkle and he nudges his nose against Jaebum's.

“Keep me in your heart forever?”

He asks hesitantly and Mark laughs, stroking his cheek reverently.

“Only if you promise to share a bed with me and not kick me off when Jinyoung comes over.”

Jaebum barks out a laugh and tickles Mark's sides.

“Never, you're stuck with me Tuan.”


End file.
